nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
IParty with Victorious
"iParty with Victorious" is a 2011 special[2] 90-minute television movie[3] crossover episode of the television series iCarly and Victorious. It premiered on Nickelodeon June 11, 2011. The crossover's theme song mash-up, "Leave It All to Shine", premiered on May 22, 2011 on Nickelodeon and was online (YouTube) on June 7, 2011. The movie was watched by 7.3 million viewers. It also marked Kenan Thompson's brief return to Nickelodeon. "iParty with Victorious" was released on DVD on August 30, 2011 on the third season DVD of iCarly[4] and on the second volume of the Victorious first season DVD. Plot Carly (Miranda Cosgrove) (iCarly) is dating a boy named Steven Carson (Cameron Deane Stewart), who divides his time between his divorced parents in Seattle and Los Angeles. Every other month, Steven goes off to Los Angeles, where he is dating another girl named Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) (Victorious), who attends Hollywood Arts, a high school for the performing arts. Robbie Shapiro (Matt Bennett), a socially awkward friend of Tori's, posts a picture of Steven and Tori online, which Carly stumbles upon. She initially denies the fact that Steven is cheating on her, but Sam (Jennette McCurdy) seeks to prove it is indeed true. She finds Rex, Robbie's ventriloquist dummy, has tweeted about a party held at Kenan Thompson's house, in Hollywood. Spencer (Jerry Trainor) drives the group to Los Angeles, where Carly, Sam, Freddie (Nathan Kress), Gibby (Noah Munck), and Spencer visit Spencer's ex-girlfriend, Monie (Jen Lilley), who happens to be a skilled make-up artist, and receive disguise makeovers to avoid being noticed from iCarly by others. They then head off to the house of actor and comedian, Kenan Thompson, where Andre Harris (Leon Thomas III), another friend of Tori's, is hosting a party that they suspect Steven and Tori are attending. The iCarly members enter Kenan's party house during the party and split up in search of Steven. Spencer, meanwhile, relaxes in Kenan Thompson's jacuzzi and meets Sikowitz (Eric Lange), Beck (Avan Jogia) and Jade (Elizabeth Gillies). Much to her chagrin, Carly eventually catches Steven and watches him kiss Tori, before she admits Sam is correct about Steven cheating on her. Sinjin Van Cleef (Michael Eric Reid) another student at Hollywood Arts falls into the jacuzzi when a surfing machine malfunctions. The iCarly members remove their disguises, and Tori walks in and immediately recognizes them from iCarly. After explaining Steven's actions, Carly and Tori devise a plan to humiliate Steven for revenge. Steven is lured into a closet where he thinks he will make out with Tori. Instead, when he enters the closet, he finds himself on an iCarly webcast with Carly, Sam, Kenan, and Tori, who reveal to iCarly's one million audience members Steven had been dating both Carly and Tori at the same time. Steven becomes embarrassed and leaves. Then, Sam beats Rex in a rap battle. Later, the iCarly cast joins Tori and her friends in karaoke, where they sing "Leave It All to Shine", a cross between the iCarly and Victorious theme songs. Production Victoria Justice appears in iCarly for the second time for "iParty with Victorious". The first time she appeared in the series was in a previous television special "iFight Shelby Marx".[2] Sam also comments that Tori Vega looks like Shelby Marx, who was also played by Justice. Also making return appearances are Leon Thomas III (the first time he appeared in the series was in "iCarly Saves TV"), Daniella Monet (the first time she appeared in the series was in "iPsycho") and Lane Napper (the first time he appeared in the series was as Ernie, Sam's dancing instructor in "iWas a Pageant Girl"). The crossover special also marks Kenan Thompson's brief return to Nickelodeon. Thompson previously starred in the Nickelodeon shows, All That and Kenan & Kel. He also did voice work on The Mighty B! Victoria Justice is credited with the iCarly cast in the opening sequence while the rest of the Victorious cast are credited during the in-show credits. Kenan Thompson is mentioned during the ending credits. While in Kenan Thompson's house, "The Joke Is On You" by Niki Watkins, "Give It Up" by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande, performed in the Victorious episode "Freak the Freak Out", and "Number One (My World)" by fictional Ginger Fox was played. Crossovers after "iParty with Victorious" This is actually the first of four crossovers between both iCarly and Victorious. The second and third crossovers occur during each shows' April Fools' Day specials, both of which debuted on March 24, 2012. At one point in the Victorious April Fools' special, "April Fools Blank", Tori is seen coming out of the elevator and into the living room of Carly's apartment, where Spencer is sitting on the couch. Meanwhile, in the iCarly episode "iApril Fools", Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer appear in Tori's living room sitting next to Robbie, who is actually a transformed version of Gibby. Sam also sings a line from "Make it Shine". The Nickelodeon series Sam & Cat (a spin-off of both shows) acts as the permanent fourth crossover, with Sam and Cat living as roommates and starting a babysitting service. Freddie, Robbie, and Jade make special return appearances in the Sam & Cat hour-long special "#TheKillerTunaJump", and Gibby, Nevel and Nora made a special appearance in the Sam & Cat 45-minute special "#SuperPsycho". This is also the first of three times that Jennette McCurdy has been involved with Victorious; the second was when McCurdy guest starred as "Crazy Ponnie" in the Victorious episode of the same name, and the third time was reprising her role of Sam on Sam & Cat. Cast ''iCarly'' cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay – Carly hosts her own web show titled iCarly, and has become an internet sensation. She is friends with Sam, Freddie, and Gibby. She is the girlfriend of Steven Carson. When in disguise, she is known as Patty Schwab. *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett – Carly's delinquent sidekick, best friend, and co-host for iCarly. When in disguise, she is known as Regina Goodbody. *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson – iCarly's technical producer. When in disguise, he is known as Chess Masterson. *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay – Carly's older brother and a skilled artist. He is Carly's legal guardian. *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson – One of the iCarly gang's friends. When in disguise, he is known as Roger Mole. *David St. James as Mr. Howard – A strict teacher at Carly's school who hates all his students. *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson – Freddie's mother. *BooG!e as The Panda – Who messed with Kenan Thompson. ''Victorious'' cast *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega – A talented student at Hollywood Arts High School and the other girlfriend of Steven Carson. Trina's younger sister. She is shown to be an iCarly fan in the beginning of the movie. *Leon Thomas III as Andre Harris – Tori's friend and aspiring songwriter. He is the host of the big party at Kenan Thompson's house. *Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro – A nerdy student at Hollywood Arts. He is almost always seen with his "best friend" Rex, who is really a ventriloquist's dummy. He takes the picture of Tori and Steven that prompts the iCarly team to drive to L.A. and seek Steven. *Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West – Tori's mean, rude fr-enemy, who always causes her trouble. She is Beck's girlfriend. The occasional antagonist of Victorious. *Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine – Another of Tori's friends. In this crossover, Cat has difficulty speaking due to a vocal-cord infection and uses a voice simulator. *Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver – One of Tori's friends and an actor at Hollywood Arts, he is dating Jade. *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega – Tori's diva-like older sister. *Jake Farrow as Rex Powers (voice only) – Robbie's ventriloquist's dummy who he treats as real. Sam beats him in a rap battle. *Eric Lange as Mr. Sikowitz – A popular drama teacher at Hollywood Arts. *Lane Napper as Lane Alexander – The guidance counselor at Hollywood Arts. *Michael Eric Reid as Sinjin Van Cleef – A freaky student at Hollywood Arts. *Marilyn Harris as Mrs. Harris – Andre's grandmother. Guest stars *Kenan Thompson as Himself *Cameron Deane Stewart as Steven Carson – He is dating both Carly and Tori, a fact that neither of them are aware of. *Justin Castor as Mark – A kid who recognizes Gibby, and is punched before he can reveal him. *Jen Lilley as Monie – Spencer's ex-girlfriend who helps disguise Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby. *Kwame Patterson as DJ Mustang – The DJ at Andre's party at Kenan's house. *Cierra Russell as Mabel – One of the kids Trina babysits. Trina, forgetting Mabel's name, calls her Vanessa. *Walt Shoen as Wilson – Another kid who Trina babysits. Reception "iParty with Victorious" received mainly positive reviews from critics. Verne Gay of Newsday gave a positive review, suggesting "iParty with Victorious" may be the biggest event of the Summer 2011 and noting the scene depicting a guy in a panda costume chasing Kenan Thompson was hilarious.[3] Carl Cortez of Assignment X praised the episode but also gave a slightly more critical review. He believes "the mechanism for verifying Carly’s boyfriend is cheating is a bit of a stretch". He reacted positively to how the times spent with the characters of iCarly and Victorious are evenly distributed. Overall, he finds the episode to be "enjoyable nonetheless" and gives it a grade of B−.[5] This crossover aired during the 2011 NBA Finals and 2011 Stanley Cup. The movie did well in the ratings, drawing 7.3 million viewers,[6] and was the top-rated cable program for the week of June 6–12, 2011.[7] Category:2011 Category:2011 television films Category:Films based on television series Category:Victorious Category:ICarly Category:Nickelodeon films Category:TV Movies Category:TV movies